


Pornography

by craigstalldaddy



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexual Content, dip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigstalldaddy/pseuds/craigstalldaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip and Damien have sex. Dom!Pip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornography

Pip crept into the sheets next to Damien. The blonde bit his bottom lip, working to keep his smile from the other young man. Although the room was dark, he didn’t want to take chances at being figured out.  
“What?” Damien teased, scooting closer to Pip.  
Knowing the attempt was worthless, Pip pressed his lips, unable to fight back the wide smile, to Damien’s. Just barely, he pulled away and whispered, “I was just thinking…”  
“About what?” he challenged, a devious smile of his own toying on his lips.  
Pushing away from his spot under the covers, Pip tossed the comforter aside and moved into a straddle on the noirette. His fingers traced the collar of Damien’s T-shirt as his free hand pinned the young man down to the bed.  
“Oh,” Damien breathed, his smile widening into a tricky smirk as he pulled the blonde closer and vehemently smack their lips together into a fervent kiss.  
Pip snuck his tongue into his lover’s mouth, eagerly grinding against his waist as their tongues fought for dominance. Damien worked his enthusiastic kissing as his hands cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands to better gain control. Never being one to turn down a challenge like this from Damien, Pip rubbed his hands against the young man’s legs seductively, gaining dominance as his opponent found himself distracted by the movement. The two spent a long, few moments rubbing, grinding, and kissing in the darkness, getting more excited as the seconds ticked.  
Recognizing the budding tightness of his boxers and exceeding covet from his lower regions, the blonde tore away for the slightest of moments to pull off his shirt. Feeling just as hot and eager, Damien used the few seconds Pip had provided to undress to strip himself of his own T-shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Damien touched his broad hands to the more petite blonde’s chest, gently gliding across every inch of skin as their lips fell back into sync.  
Pip tore away from Damien’s lips yet again, earning a throaty grunt. With a hum of delight, the blonde dragged his lips down his lover’s neck, nipping softly at the skin. All the while, his thin fingers blindly fumbled with their boxers. He pulled away from the young man and pulled the dark boxers from the noirette, tossing them back to where ever. Feverishly, the blonde tore off his own pair of boxers, letting his member stick out in his excitement, as did Damien’s.  
Slowly, Pip parted Damien’s legs and bit his lip with anticipation as to what was about to happen. He touched his fingertip around the noirette’s entrance, earning another distasteful groan. With a chuckle, the blonde slipped his finger inside the hole. With the new sound of satisfaction made, Pip took it upon himself to add another finger.  
What was once grunts of dissatisfaction and neediness from Damien had become deep, throaty moans of enjoyment from the fingering, sounding with every movement made from Pip’s fingers inside of him. But then, Pip changed his tactics. The young man pulled his fingers from his lover, spreading his legs further and readying him. Once Damien was readied and so was Pip, the blonde slowly pushed his member into his partner.  
Taking in all the mutual pleasure, the Brit shoved in his member. It burned in a pleasurable, yet painful, familiar way to Damien, causing him to yelp and grip the bed sheets. The once quiet room filled with the chorus of both craving and satisfaction from the noirette as Pip took his penis away and put it back in. Pip let out a soft, fulfilled sigh as he gripped his partner’s shoulders.  
Damien let out a soft murmur of approval. Roughly, he took Pip’s pale hips into his hands, tugging his pelvis closer so he could be screwed harder as he muttered the dominant boy’s name with a smirk.  
Pip worked Damien harder, pacing his movements faster and harder as the time went on. Beats of sweat rolled down his forehead and back as he allowed his own input of soft moans and inaudible gasps.  
Suddenly, Damien halted Pip’s hips, still tight in his grasp. With a potent shove and a swift change of position, the noirette was atop of the petite blonde, straddling him and repositioning himself to reclaim his entrance’s take on Pip’s erection.  
Pip’s thin fingertips gently glided against Damien’s legs, up to his hips. With as much strength as he could muster in his position, he guided him up and down on his dick. Damien rode him as directed, digging his nails into Pip’s arms as he moved his body roughly, but slowly, against his mate’s penis.  
The blonde took in a deep breath, arching his back as he tightened his grip on his lover’s hips, then letting go as felt himself finish abruptly. Upon feeling the fluids release inside of him, Damien, too, finished messily, a spit of semen ejecting from his penis and onto Pip’s chest.  
Letting out a pleased sigh, Pip relaxed into the bed and let Damien dismount him. With Damien back down on the bed beside him, the blonde pulled the bed sheets back up from the foot of the bed and reached over to the nightstand to grab a tissue to clean himself off.  
Once Pip was clean, he turned to Damien with a smile. Quickly, he placed a kiss on his lips and snuggled under the covers, where he was joined by his love for a good night’s rest.


End file.
